


Unexpected

by Lazarusmycroft



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarusmycroft/pseuds/Lazarusmycroft





	Unexpected

Sebastian Moran had been working for the crime magnate, Jim Moriarty for roughly five years now.  He was pleased to think of himself as the mastermind's right hand man and indeed it was true.  He was the go to man whenever the boss needed a job done and needed to be positive it would be done flawlessly.  The other employees within the network respected him nearly as much as they respected the boss and Moriarty was seldom out without the expert gunman.  Despite the handsome pay and many of the other perks that came along with his lofty position Sebastian often felt uneasy around the criminal genius.  He was just slightly... _off._ It was difficult to explain but the man seemed to have no concept of personal space, he was constantly touching or caressing Sebastian's muscled arms, or he would lay a hand gently on the small of his back.  

Sebastian couldn't say with one hundred percent conviction that the touches were unwelcome but he definitely felt uneasy.  The boss also said some inappropriate things throughout their time together, in fact he often referred to Sebastian as "kitten" or he would shorten his name and call him Bastian.  If anyone else in the world did these things Sebastian would have blown their heads off and never thought twice but it was different with Moriarty.

It therefore came as no surprise when one day after completing a hit on some two bit criminal who thought he had bigger balls and actually tried to threaten the Moriarty empire, it was laughable but he had to be dealt with, messages sent and all that, Sebastian had been ordered to report immediately to Moriarty.  He was exhausted and had, while in the process of delivering one of the messages to the second in command, gotten blood on his shirt and jacket. The man now had a broken nose and was most likely missing a few teeth along with some broken ribs, Sebastian felt confident that he would not cause any further trouble. After all that he just really wanted a hot shower and then to sleep for a few hours but when the boss summons you, you respond,  _or else._

Upon entering the room he removed his fitted leather jacket that had become spattered with flecks of drying blood and he stood with his hands behind his back.  Jim, was of course dressed immaculately in a perfectly tailored light colored suit with a perfectly matched tie and beautiful tie pin which was diamond encrusted but not gaudy.  Jim walked up to him and, as always, placed himself right in Sebastian's personal space, smiling evilly.  He took one long, white finger and trailed it across his chest, still not saying anything.  Finally he looked up at Sebastian who was trying his hardest to stay motionless.

"Very nice work today, kitten.  I do hope this blood belongs to someone else and is not your own."  His voice was very low, almost a hiss.

"Rest assured boss, it is not mine.  The job is complete and I'm glad you are satisfied."

Once more Moriarty didn't say anything, he just continued smiling and he had moved his hand to Sebastian's bicep.  Sebastian was surprised by how cold the man's hand was on his warm skin, it gave him chills.

"Let me ask you something, Bastian.  How would you respond if I were to do something like  _this._ " With that he had put both long fingered hands just inside the waist of Sebastian's expensive jeans and pulled him forcefully closer.  Sebastian was startled but he instinctively put his hands out and gripped his boss around his waist.  Moriarty now started to lift the sniper's tightly fitting t-shirt with one long finger and Sebastian was speechless, yet he didn't stop him.

"And what, I wonder, would you say if I did  _this._ ". Now Moriarty was unbuttoning his fly and yet he still didn't stop him, he was oddly turned on by the whole situation and his brain hadn't yet caught up.

"My, my I never thought I'd see you speechless, Bastian."  He stopped what he was doing and brought his hand up to Sebastian's neck where he lovingly caressed his Adam's apple and collar bone, once more sending chills down the man's spine.  Finally Sebastian gulped and found the ability to speak.

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand what you want from me."

"Come now, Bastian, truly you're not that dull?  I think you can... _deduce..._ what it is that I want from you."

"With all due respect, boss, I'm not...that way..."  Sebastian responded uncertainly.  Moriarty's smile widened as he looked down.

"That...says otherwise, Bastian."  Moriarty said as Sebastian followed his gaze down to his own erection, once more he tugged at his jeans to pull him in closer so that their bodies were pressed together. Sebastian was again unable to respond, his boss did have a point, he was absolutely and completely turned on to the point where it was becoming uncomfortable. So, he did the only logical thing, he grabbed Moriarty around his waist again, only this time, he meant to.  He dipped his head and brought their mouths together as his agile hands moved up to the smaller mans shirt buttons and he began unbuttoning, making sure that his callused fingers had every opportunity to brush against his boss's skin. He moved up further and loosened his overly expensive tie as he moved his mouth from Moriarty's down to his jaw and then worked his way to his ear and down his neck, biting occasionally on the way.

Sebastian was aware that his boss was just as hard a he was and he smiled a little to himself, wondering what the fuck he was thinking, allowing this to go on.  Before he realized it Moriarty had deftly dropped Sebastian's jeans and now he stood in his boxer briefs as he kicked his feet free from the jeans and shoes. He removed Moriarty's shirt and was working on his trousers making sure to pass his hands over his erection. He now stood heatedly kissing his boss and wanting nothing more than to be shagged by him. He was almost numb with shock and yet his senses seemed to be overly keen at the same time, aware of every single brush of skin against skin, the criminal's warm mouth on his was the most intoxicating sensation.

As things progressed over the next few moments Sebastian became aware that this would certainly change their relationship but he also found that he did not care one bit.  Moriarty spun Sebastian around forcefully and pinned him to the wall as he relieved him of his boxers, there was only a brief moment of hesitation as he felt cold hands on his back, gently running along his defined muscles and ridged scars and then it was agonizingly painful bliss as he felt the man enter him for the first time.  He bit his lip hard to stop from yelling out, he bit it so hard in fact that he made himself bleed and he tasted the blood in his mouth.  He was being held against the wall with one arm pinned and Moriartys fingers twined with his in a vice like grip, he felt the man's other hand slide up to the back of his head and hold on tightly to his hair causing him to wince although he enjoyed it. He used his free hand to stroke himself vigorously as he relished in the feeling of the man behind him as he was moaning softly and he knew the pain was worth it./p>

Some time later when they were both finished, they stood naked and sweaty kissing one another sweetly and quite timidly considering the slightly rough nature of the sex they had just shared.  Sebastian was amazed by his boss but, mostly by himself and how much pleasure he had just experienced.  He had no idea what the future would hold for either of them but he knew that he would always be by this man's side.

Sebastian pulled away and went about gathering his things, as he did so he grinned at his boss and said, "Well, that was unexpected." Moriarty just smirked as he dressed.


End file.
